I Choose You
by Nana Denray
Summary: Raven is a 17 year old girl that never thought that she would be able to go back to the way that she lived. Ever since her mother and father split up, she has been a disaster on legs. Some of her friends and family have thought of her as a bother. Instead of being a disaster her father sent her off to her mother hoping that she would start a new life, and she did just that.
1. Since Forever

Prologue: I don't know what told me to come back to Washington. Was it the people that I used to know or was it the woman that made me leave in the first place. I didn't know leaving New York was going to be this hard. New York was my home, ever since my dad and I left this horrid place. My mother found someone new when her and my father were having some marriage problems. Once he found out she cheated on him, he grabbed his and my stuff and left without even saying goodbye. Ever since my father took me, I haven't seen my so called 'mother', until today.

Rated: T

Characters: [Emmett, OC] and Canon Character pairing

——————-

Looking outside from the foggy taxi window, I could barely see the small yellow house that I lived in years ago. Seeing the house brought back memories that I hoped and maybe even thought I would forget. My mother was nowhere to be found yet, probably still in the house finding a place for her new China. Looking at the cab driver, I gave him the amount I owed him, and got out of the grimy vehicle. Going to his trunk, I took out the only two bags that I brought with me, my toiletry bag and a bag for clothing, that I couldn't live without. I would have brought more, but my closet is full of summer clothing...Washington isn't meant for that kind of gear. Lifting the bags off the floor, I walked to the front door and paused. Should I really go back into this unknown house and get attached once again, or should I call my dad and tell him that I just wasn't ready to face her yet. Before I could make a decision on what I needed to do, a girl came to the door. She didn't look like my mother, nor did she look like anyone's mother.

"May I help you?" The mystery girl said, impolitely might I add. She didn't seem to like me coming to her door, she seemed very...what's the word. Oh yea, Rude.

"Well yes you may, I'm looking for Sarah Sidment." The rude young lady gave me a weird look and turned her head. I guess she was looking for my mother, maybe putting two and two together, I don't know. However, I guess Sarah heard my voice because there she was, the lady that we left a couple years ago. She hadn't aged a bit, except maybe for some hair which had turned a little grey.

She looked at me and smiled. I didn't want to be the rude, so I gave her a small smile back, I really really didn't want to be here. This wasn't my home, I felt like a total stranger here.

"Hi Mom." I couldn't help but look down while talking to her. It didn't feel right calling her my mother, but the smile on her face told me she thought otherwise.

"Hi Raven." Even hearing her say my name felt different. I haven't heard her voice in over five years. "You've gotten so big since I've seen you last." I sighed after hearing that. The guilt came on, full blast. My father thought it was best that we didn't stay in touch with her, until I was ready, of course. He would always say that, and to this day I would tell him that I still wasn't ready.

"Yeah, I'm 17 now I would hope I'd gotten taller." Totally forgetting about the girl that opened the door, I saw her through my preferably vision, getting a alright glacé at the girl. Her mouth was still a little ajar and she was looking at me like I was some mystery that needed to be solved. My mother then finally gave her attention and let out a small snort.

"How can I forget, Raven this is your sister, Maria." Oh great she has a new boyfriend or worse a husband. " Maria was adopted, she needed a family so I gave her one." Oh so she doesn't have a husband or a boyfriend. Good, because I would have flipped. It would be very weird to have to live with some guy, when I don't even know my own mother. Instead of saying Hello to this 'Maria' I just waved. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do, but being the rude person she is, she huffed out a puff of air and walked away. Well she seems nice (can you note the sarcasm).

"Why don't you come in?" I thought she would never ask. I took my stuff and walked inside of the house. Looking around I noticed that it hasn't changed a bit here. Everything is the same, except there are no more photos of her and my father on the wall. They have been replace with pictures of her and this Maria girl; however, the photos of her and I are were still hanging up on the wall. Looking at those photos made me feel guilty, even though I tried to forget her, she didn't try to forget me.

"Your room is the same it was when you left, except I tried to modernize it for you." She gave a smile my way and then walked away, giving me some time to think about all that has happened in the little time that I was here. Taking my bags upstairs, I find the room that looks and feels so familiar, yet so foreign. Looking around the room I see that my mother was right, everything was the same way I left it. From the bed sheets not being made, to the hamster, that to my surprise is still alive. Going over to the bed I fixed up the sheets and laid on the now made bed. This room is the part that I missed the most, I don't think I could miss something so much.

Looking around was the only thing that I could do, everything that I saw brought memories back that I didn't want to remember, but remembering was the only thing that I could do at a time like this. Looking over at my bags, I saw that they were still at the door. Not having the motive to get up at the moment, I decided to get it in the morning. I curled up in a tight buddle with my blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

————————

Hey Everyone I just added this Authors note at the bottom.

If you could leave comment on the book so far that would be amazing, but if you don't want to then okay. If the chapters are to short let me know I will try to

Write longer chapters. I m taking my story off of Wattpad and this is a it different then their writer. I also need a beta to help with grammar and helping with plot or whatever. If interested let me know 3

Favorite

Review

Read

-Nana


	2. A New Start

Prologue: I don't know what told me to come back to Washington. Was it the people that I used to know or was it the woman that made me leave in the first place. I didn't know leaving New York was going to be this hard. New York was my home, ever since my dad and I left this horrid place. My mother found someone new when her and my father were having some marriage problems. Once he found out she cheated on him, he grabbed his and my stuff and left without even saying goodbye. Ever since my father took me, I haven't seen my so called 'mother', until today.

Rated: T until Further Notice

Characters: [Emmett, OC] and Canon Character pairing

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock for the fifth time today, guess that means it's time to get up for school. Yes, sadly, my mother has signed me up for school already. I stretched my arms out, not satisfied until I heard the wonderful "pop" that my bones finally decided to make. Pulling the blankets off of me, effortlessly, I walked sluggishly to the bathroom.

As I was in the shower, I thought, for what felt like forever, about how today was going to plan out. However, it seemed my shower only took 15 minutes. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I looked into the mirror. To me I looked like every other girl in New York. Which was, a girl with ink black hair, natural of course, and light brown eyes. There was nothing special about the girl I saw in the mirror, but she would do for today. Opening up the bathroom cabinet, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

With the towel secured around my form, I left the bathroom and walked back to my room, grabbing my bags, that I left at the door, as a passed by them.

I placed my bags on my bed, opening them, I started to search for an outfit appropriate for school. In the end I chose a simple, brown, long sleeved shirt, boots, and light sky jeans. Easy enough outfit, nothing ridiculous.

I quickly did my hair and grabbed my book-bag before heading downstairs. Descending the stairs quite quickly, I sped past Maria, who I saw munching on a bagel. Once at the bottom she decided it was time to speak to me.

"I'll be driving us to school today. Mom had to go into work early." Oh great, fantastic... I have to spend time with 'her'. Why did god punish me today?

I walked straight to the door with my book-bag slug over my shoulder, contemplating if I should just walk to school. I stopped in my tracks to think about that for a second. From what I saw on the plane ride to Forks, on my phone, it will take about 15 minutes to walk to school from my house. Grabbing my phone out of my bag I check the time, it was 6:45. Way to late to walk to school today, dang it.

By the time I finished with my Inner thoughts I was already outside at her car, waiting. I would have to remind myself to text my father after school. I would just have to tell him to send me my motorcycle.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Maria finally got her arse out of the house. I watched her with a stink eye, as she slowly locked the front door and unlocked the car door, with the remote. I grumpily got into the car, mumbling about her slowness under my breath. I can already tell that this was going to be an amazing drive to the school (note sarcasm...again).

The drive took about 10 minutes because Maria drives like a slow poke. The speed limit was 30, she was going 26 mph. What kind of person drives 26 mph when the speed limit is 30? Sometimes this girl confusing the fudge out of me. But her slow driving gave me more time to think. Was I sure I wanted to come back to Forks. I could always call my dad and tell him I wasn't ready. I shook my head, I thought we already went over this Raven...you have to do this...for dad. Sighing to myself I looked out the window, watching as the trees blurred by. Wondering if I was still sure I should stay here.

After she parked the car, I opened the door with quick speed and dashed out the car. I looked around, hoping a sign would some how smack me in the face to direct me to the office. I wasn't smacked in the face, however, I was bumped into by a shy girl. She seemed to be to into a book and didn't notice she walked right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said in a hurry, seeming to search for something as her hand wondering around the dirty floor of the hall. I smiled softly, looking around myself and noticed a pair of glasses on the floor to her left. I quickly bent down and picked them up, keeping my bag slung around my shoulder, so it didn't fall off.

"I'm guessing you are looking for these," I said with a slight smugness to my voice, "Hopefully." She looked up at me and smiled brightly, grabbing the glasses with a swiftness and putted them on. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much."

After helping the poor girl. She said 'Thank you' once again and was on her way, in a bit of a rush too, if I might add. Once again, I was on my way to find the Office. After wasting what seemed like an hour, but was really just 10 minutes, I found it. Once in the Office I looked around and saw an old lady that was at a the front desk filling out paper work and other things. Walking up to the desk, I waited until she was done and cleared my throat. She jumped a little and looked up at me.

"Well Hello dear, how may I help you?" Her voice had that soothing touch that every grandchild wished some of their grandparents had.

"Yes Ma'am, I came to get my schedule, my name is Raven Longhorns."

The lady behind the counter looked me up and down, as if she saw me before. I had to clear my throat for her to stop with the creepy stares and actually get me my damn schedule. She handed me some passes that I needed to get signed and then return the signed passes after school. I nodded to her and smiled. I didn't really like old people but she seemed like an exception.

As I left the Office, I looking down at my schedule, trying to figure out where these classes where. I was so focused on the paper in between my hand that I forgotten to look up, to see where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into something...no...someone.

At first I thought I bumped into a wall. The object wasn't too hard, but it also wasn't the softest to thing to bump into. I stumbled back a little, bracing myself but thanking the lord above (I wasn't all that religious) that I didn't fall. After catching my balance and making sure the I didn't drop anything, I looked up.

The first thing I notice are the shoes. Not to high of heels but you wouldn't catch me walking in those for eight hours. As my eyes continue their path up, I notice the pants, belt, and shirt, all where some type of name brand. This person...seemed to be a girl...was quite wealthy. You really don't see to many people from Forks, Washington rocking a GUCCI belt. Finally, my eyes made it to the girl's face. Her eyes where the brownest of brown, her nose this cute little button shape and her lips just a bit pouty but not to much. All I could say is, if I was questioning myself to like girls...she would be the last straw to turn me just full lesbian.

I had never in my seventeen lives of living seen a creature...or should I say human...or even a person so beautiful in my life. She was breath taking, like...little sexy god girl on wheels. I swear her big brown eyes were looking straight into my soul and stealing my deepest, darkest secrets. Her long brownish or should I say, goldish hair was making me think about getting some highlights.

This girl in front of me put anyone and everyone to shame. I would seriously turn gay for her. She looked up at me and I saw a hint of blush in her cheeks. She smiled and picked up paper that she had dropped.

"I'm so sorry, I usually look where I'm going. However, today I'm just out of it." She quickly looked up at me and shrugged it off. "Where are my manners, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Ms. Brown Eyes said with a smile.

That name put me back a little, I felt like I had heard that name before. In a dream or something. I shrugged it off and looked at her again. I held out my hand, trying to be nice for once.

"I'm Raven Longhorns, nice to meet you Renesmee." Her smile turned into a small frown once I said my name. She quickly turned that frown back into a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Did I say something wrong?

She looked down at the schedule in my hands and took it without hesitation.

"Well I could help you with this?" I didn't know what to say so I was just stuck to nodding my head. She began to talk but my eyes caught someone who I couldn't look away from.

Hey Guys

This chapter is unedited like the previous one, so if you are interested in helping me out with this book, or just want to edit. Message me. - Thanks and sorry I didn't update quicker, I've been haven some problems v.v...but I'm back for now .-. I would still love those comments on the book, if you want of course.

Like Always;

VOTE

REVIEW

READ

Love,

0=0 Nana


	3. Meeting Him

This stranger, this GORGEOUS stranger, who was so close but yet so far, started looking around. My best guess, is he was looking for someone. I know...I know, I could make for a great detective. I heard Renesmee calling my name, but I couldn't look away from him. I'm sure if people around us where to look at me, they would think I am some strange girl with a staring problem. I think she finally gave up talking to me, because I didn't hear her say my name anymore. I assume she followed my stares because I then heard a huff-type-laugh.

"Emmett...Over here!" Renesmee screamed. I was whipped out of my staring. I looked over to her and blinked a couple of times.

"You know him?" How I said those words, sounded as if I was jealous. Of course I wasn't jealous of whatever relationship they had, I don't even know the guy. However, I was jealous because she knew that handsome god-like man. She looked over at me and nodded. "Of course I know him, he's my cousin." She said it a bit fast and with a snarky tone, as if she knew of my slight crush on him. A big wave a relief washed over me. Well then, okay Raven, you still have a chance, don't fudge it up.

I looked back to the stranger and noticed he was now walking over to us. He was about ten feet away and looked better then before. This man was also really fudgen tall, and I mean tall-tall, like at least above 6ft tall. As he was getting closer, I was getting more nerves. I don't even know about this man and he was going to make me faint from just the way he walked. I had to slow my roll, he could look this good but sound like a total chipmunk. As he was getting closer, I noticed his smile. Oh my, his smile. It was like looking at the smiling sun, if the sun could smile. He radiated total big brother energy. His dimples made me want to turn my head, they were making me even more hotter. He was only one foot away now, which was surprising for me. What would have took me 3-5 minutes to walk, only took him 1 minute...not even.

He finally walked right up to Renesmee and gave her a HUGE hug. Like the type of hug you'd get from your grandma. "Nessie I was looking all over for you." The stranger said, kissing her head after he put her down. I was surprised her books were still bound together. I took this chance to look over the rest of him. I started down from his face, landing first on his chest. His shirt clung tightly to his body, showing off his well toned chest. I continued down my path and landed on his jeans. His shirt slightly rid up a bit when he hugged her, leaving an amazing view of his "V". I quickly looked away, a terrible bright blush on my face, hoping no one caught me staring. I heard a high pitch giggle so I looked up to see her smack his chest lightly.

"Emmett, you are always looking for me. I swear you think I'm like my mother." She said with a grin on her face. I didn't get the joke but he seemed to get it, because he laughed which was music to my ears. He turned his head to my direction and his smile seemed to get a little bit bigger. He held his hand out to me, which I took a little bit to quickly.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, but most just call me Emmett." He looked me over and grinned. "What is your name pretty lady?" He said which caused my blush to brighten to the fullest. I pulled my hand back and smiled, giving him a simple answer of 'Raven'. I swear, if my heart were to stop at this very moment. I would be the happiest girl to ever have lived. He bowed his head, sort of saying 'Hello'.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I hope to see around school." He turned his head back to Renesmee and nodded as in 'goodbye' and walked away, giving me a perfect view of his arse.

I mean, who could have a butt that perfect. It's just so plump as round. I kind of grew a bit self conscious of my own butt by looking at his. I guess i was staring to long because Renesmee had to clear her throat to get my full attention again. I turned my head to her. Even forgetting she was here in the first place. I mean, part of this was her fault anyway. You can't just have a VERY attractive cousin and not think I'd stare at him. In her defense though, she didn't know me all to well yet, so I'll give her a pass. Nodding to myself, I looked back over to her. Her face held a grin as she continued to look over my schedule and talk.

"Well, it seems you have met one of my many cousins that go here." She said with a smirk. Wait a minute...she has more of those sexy beast. Hopefully that one was single, because I wouldn't mind shooting my shot. Which was good enough for me.

I turned my head back to the direction he had walked and found he was gone. Wow, he walked really fast.

"Okay, -Eyes, lets get to class." Renesmee quickly tugged on my arm, pulling me to my next class. She was really strong, like stronger then most. I would have to ask her later if she lifted weights. She didn't strike me as the body-builder type of gal, but to each their own.

"Wait, aren't you going to be late to your own class?" I was confused on how she would take me to my class, then be just on time for her own. "No, it seems, by the graces of Forks High, we have the same classes." Oh wow, first I bump into a random girl outside, then into 'Nessie' inside, then have the same classes with her. What type of voodoo world are we living in, where the odds are on my side. I shrugged it off and continued to let her drag me to our first class. I'll have to ask her to take me to my locker later then.

"So...tell me about the other people in your family." I said as she walked us to our first class. I turned my head in her direction. That question seemed to throw her off guard, her face scrunched up, as if she was thinking.

"Well..."

"Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3. I still don't have an editor or helper with this book, so PLEASE feel free to get in my DMS.

This virus has everyone and their mom now writing on FanFiction, so thank you so much for reading my book.

Hopefully see you soon.

READ

REVIEW

FAV and FOLLOW

0=0 Nana


	4. Weird Encounters

"I'll tell you when we get into class and please...call me Nessie." Nessie said as she continued to pull me along. At that moment I realized it might go a bit faster if I started walked as well. I started to move my legs, walking at her pace, and would you look at that. We got to class way faster then we both expected. For someone so short, she walks like a speed demon. I wondered if she ran cross-country.

"Welcome to class." She said, a little bit sarcastically. Her voice, once again, took me out of my own thoughts. I looked around my surroundings, of course no one was here yet, the second bell didn't even ring. The only people that were here were Nessie, the teacher (who I didn't know and wasn't paying attention too), and myself. We were still at the front door, to signal her to at least enter the class room, I pushed forward a bit. I think she got the idea because she took me to, what I hoped, to be her desk.

"You Miss, are lucky I don't have a partner...for any of my classes actually." I did a little fist pump in my mind, I actually would have a 'friend' to sit next to. Being the new kid in school is something I always hated. For my Dad's line of work we would always have to move. We moved from Washington State to Colorado, from Colorado to New York. From New York, to Mississippi. Then, by myself, I moved from Mississippi back to here, Washington State. It was weird, yes, but that's what had to be done to pay the bills, or that's what my dad told me at least.

Nessie took her seat, the one closest to the window, then put her bag on the back of her chair. I copied her, but with the seat closest to the aisle, doing the same with my book-bag. I turned my body, opening my bag to grab a couple of pencils and a notebook, getting ready for this class. I think it was Calc...but who knew.

"Okay, now tell me about your family." I said, turning my attention fully onto her, we had about 10 good minutes before the second bell rang, letting students know they had 5 minutes to get to class. She looked at me, her thinking face shining brighter then a diamond.

"Well, they're all my cousins. My parents died in a car accident and my Aunt and Uncle took me in as their own. So really...they're my siblings but I am so used to calling them my cousins." I nodded as she continued her story. That's really sad that her parents died. Just thinking about my dad dying almost brought tears to my eyes. I don't think I could survive without him in my world, he was literally my rock. That brought me to another thought...what if my mother died, would I cry, would I weep, would I shed one little tear. To be honest, I had no idea. Thinking about her dying did nothing for me, I never got to know her, she was a mystery to me. I got out of my own thoughts and put my attention, once again, onto Nessie.

"My Aunt and Uncle could never have kids of their own anyway, so they adopted all of my cousins. So, none of use are actually related-related, well except the twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper go held back a grade though, so he is in our grade. While Rosalie and Emmett are seniors. That leaves Alice, Jasper, Da...I mean Edward, and Bella. All of them are in our grade. They are also couples...well Jasper and Alice are and so are Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie are the only single people in our house." She took a big breath after that. I was surprised she said that all in one go, I swear she's a magician. But then it hit me...Emmett was single. My whole face turned pink at the thought of him. He was so handsome, like literally, I don't think I have ever seen a more handsome specimen, in my whole entire life.

"Wow, your family's huge." I said, trying to participate in our conversation, and to also get my mind off of that hunk-of-man. She nodded, pulling out her notebook and pencil from her bag. Just then the second bell rang and more students started to flood in. Most eyes were on me, I could hear some of the whispering. Of course there was going to be whispering...why wouldn't there be whispering, about the new girl.

As more students started to flood in I noticed one in particular. She was short, like very short, shorter then Nessie. Her eyes, if I wasn't mistaken, looked EXACTLY like Emmett's. Maybe she's one of his sisters, they must all wear the same contacts. Her hair, onyx as well as pixie like. She looked like a pixie, a very pale pixie. Her outfit was 100% adorable. She started walking straight for our table, I quickly averted my eyes to my notebook. Not wanted to get caught staring, again.

"Hi little munchkin, who's your new friend." I quickly looked up, meeting the eyes of another stranger. She was absolutely stunning, she reminded me of the old time pinup girls, or the Rocka-Fella kick girls in New York. Yeah, she could defiantly be one of them.

"This is Raven, Raven this is another one of my cousins, Alice." Alice reached her hand down, wanting a hand-shake. I reached up and grabbed her hand lightly, shaking without a problem. Her eyes came together, her brows forming a straight line. She looked confused, so then I was worried. Did I do something wrong. I slowly took my hand away, keeping a smile on my face.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." I said with sincerity in my voice, hoping I didn't offend her in anyway.

"You as well." She said, smiling lightly, which didn't meet her eyes. This family smiles like that a lot. She turned her head toward Nessie, giving her a little nod and took a seat directly behind me. Well that was a weird first impression. Just as I was about to say something to Nessie, the teacher decided to talk.

"Hello Class, good morning. Today we will be learning about..." After that I totally ignored the lecture. I learned all of this in my old school anyway. Wanted to be a Math Teacher myself, you learn a thing or two about Calculus. I turned my attention back on the teacher to see him writing equations on the board. I quickly opened my notebook and copied them, already writing the answer as he was teaching the class how to solve it. I am glad at least one class will be easy for me, now French...that was going to be a bit harder.

I was so into my own thoughts, that I didn't heard Nessie calling my name until she nudged me.

"Oh sorry, what's up." I looked over to her, quietly tapping my pencil onto notebook.

"You didn't tell me you were goo at Math." I scuffed at her, tapping the eraser of the pencil onto my head.

"If I would tell you all my secrets, I'd have to kill you." She laughed quietly, turning her focus back onto the teacher. I continued writing the equations off of the board, and answers them as he wrote them. The were simple equations that most people should know, but I'm not one to judge. As class continued, I felt something...or someone watching me. Like their eyes were boarding in the back of my skull. I didn't want to be a freak and start looking around the room...you know...like a crazy person. So, I just turned around to act like I was grabbing something out of my bad, and to me surprise, my eyes came in contact with those golden ones, once again. I quickly gave Alice a smile, and turned back around, a bit freaked out that she was watching me. To be honest, I didn't turn back around that whole class period.


	5. Seeing You Again

Prologue: I don't know what told me to come back to Washington. Was it the people that I used to know or was it the woman that made me leave in the first place. I didn't know leaving New York was going to be this hard. New York was my home, ever since my dad and I left this horrid place. My mother found someone new when her and my father were having some marriage problems. Once he found out she cheated on him, he grabbed his and my stuff and left without even saying goodbye. Ever since my father took me, I haven't seen my so called 'mother', until today.

Rated: T until Further Notice

Characters: [Emmett, OC] and Canon Character pairing

After Calculus we had Creative Writing, which just meant we didn't have to do the regular English grade school classes, then we had American History, Life Science, Lunch, French, and then Gym. It seemed that every class I had with Nessie, I had one of her cousins too. In Calc it was Alice, in Creative Writing it was Rosalie, in American History it was Jasper, in Life Science it was the couple, Edward and Bella, and then it was Lunch.

She asked if I wanted to sit with them, but I shook my head no. I did not want Alice looking at me again like that. It was rather creepy, and a bit nerve racking. As I made it into the Lunch room, I looked around. It looked like your typical cafeteria. There was a table for every type of clique. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the regulars, the nerds, the hippies. It was just a typical cafeteria area. I never really ate food from school, so I decided to go to the salad bar. I wasn't interest in any type of frozen pizza or mystery meat they were serving today.

I scanned the classroom and saw an empty table. It was the perfect seclusion that I needed. I walked over to the table, plopping my stuff right on it. I reached into my back pocket and got my headphones out. They weren't the fancy AIRPODs everyone seemed to be sporting but they would do. I plugged them into my phone before I put the ear buds into my ears. Putting shuffle on my playlist, I placed my phone back into my pocket and walked over to the salad bar. Bopping my head to the rhythm of the music, I grabbed a tray and one of the plastic bowls they had. I looked around at the salad, they had roman lettuce, cherry tomatoes, egg slices, grilled chicken, carrots, nuts, cheese, and many other salad condiments.

To be honest, I was surprised they had a wide selection. Most schools had salads in a container ready for the children, but this school was a bit different. I quickly filled my bowl with the lettuce, tomatoes, and chopped carrots. I wasn't much of an eater to begin with, so this would do. At the end of the salad bar were some fruits. My eyes immediately went to the crisp red apples and smiled, they were my favorite fruits. I quickly went to grab for one before I had went on top of mine. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked up at the mystery person. The thick long fingers and big back hand, didn't give me much on who it was, and not to mention I don't know many people here in Forks High. My eyes traveled up from the big hand to a familiar muscular arm, and then a familiar face, Emmett Cullen.

I looked at him into his eyes then quickly averted them to the apples. Just looking at him for a couple of minutes brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Hey New Girl." He said with a small smile.

[Authors Note:]

Hey everyone, thanks again for sticking around. I know this chapter was short but I'll try to make that next one longer for you guys. Thanks again for sticking around.

I am still looking for a editor if you are up to it, message me! :D


End file.
